


albtraum

by starsurge



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, nielwink ss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/pseuds/starsurge
Summary: Daniel meets Jihoon again in a sleazy bar.Despite the unflattering lightning, his beauty doesn’t suffer under it. Jihoon is, in simple words, otherworldly; ethereal. Eyes shining bright and bearing the universe in them; long eyelashes fluttering coyly against his high cheekbones; skin fair in contrast to his plush cherry lips.To Daniel, Jihoon is just a pretty boy.He really should have known better.





	albtraum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatodaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatodaniel/gifts).



> dear sugar babby,
> 
> i hope this fic satisfies your wishes and desires. i... tried. 
> 
> written with the words prompt "demon, wet dream, bruises" (took out the noncon part from the incubi lore though)
> 
> enjoy!!

Bewitching eyes, alluring smiles.

The Devil has casted a spell over Daniel.

Temptation in the form of a pretty young man; fiery red hair giving him an outstanding charming point, small face sculpted by the Gods themselves. His beauty is marvellous; too perfect to be real.

Daniel knows that he's walking right into the stranger's strategically laid out web. It's as clear as the night that the young man at the bar is sending him willing signals.

"What's such a pretty boy like you doing alone here tonight?"

His attempt at flirting is met with an amused laugh. Much to Daniel's surprise, the voice is rather deep; nothing like what he had expected, but pleasant nonetheless. Melodious laugh, albeit a little bit sinister.

To Daniel's ears, it's like music from Heaven.

"I'm not alone anymore, aren't I?" comes back the cheeky answer from Daniel's flirt.

Everything goes so smoothly between them that he can't suppress an easy-going grin.

"I'm Daniel." He introduces himself while casually leaning against the bar counter; playing it off cooly even though he's starting to get nervous the further he advances. "What's your name? I bet it's as pretty as you are."

Daniel mentally pats himself on his shoulder for his successful pick-up line– judging by how the other man's lips curl into a small smile, his cheeks dusted in a tint of pink. "Jihoon. I'm Jihoon."

Ere Daniel even knows it, he's being pulled in by his tie, hot breath ghosting over his earshell next.

"But– you can call me anything you want tonight."

Jihoon’s voice falls an octave lower; his words are suggestive, seducing. A shiver runs down Daniel’s spine– from excitement, arousal.

He’s right where Jihoon wants to have him, already willing to follow Jihoon into the shadows of the night.

Yet the stars didn’t align for them that night.

“Daniel, we have to go now.” It feels as if Daniel’s ears are stuffed with cotton, barely able to pick up on Minhyun’s voice. “You know we still have to close the deal off properly tomorrow.”

Looking between Jihoon and Minhyun, and back at Jihoon again, Daniel is seriously contemplating if there’s a way to talk himself out for the night.

Sad eyes, crestfallen expression, lips turned down into a small pout.

Anything that Jihoon seems to do is tempting; as if he knew exactly what sides to show to lure innocent preys into his claws.

Jihoon resembles a feline predator: Gracile, magnificent, but dangerous.

As much as Daniel wants to explore Jihoon’s ambivalent nature, he still has an ounce of responsibility left in him.

“I’m sorry,” is all that Daniel can offer Jihoon– an apology that he can’t spend the lonesome night with him.

For a moment, Daniel feels as if he’s suffocating; not from a lack of air, but the hostile aura that Jihoon seems to emit.

Or maybe his mind is playing tricks on him, considering that Jihoon gives Daniel a promising smile.

“Ah, it’s a shame.” Jihoon drawls out his words, feigning empathy to cover up his disappointment. “We could have had so much _fun_. Maybe next time?”

One curt nod, and a small _goodbye_ , before Daniel grievously parts with his almost one-night stand.

_Next time, huh_. There’s never a next time when it comes to spontaneous lust.

At least not in Daniel’s experience.

But Jihoon? He’s isn’t anything like Daniel has ever had the _pleasure_ to cross paths with.

 

## ☾ 

 

Falling.

Daniel is falling, falling into the depths with no end in sight.

It’s hot; too hot, too suffocating. His whole body is burning, threatening to scorch, from the flames rampaging in the pit of his stomach.

There’s only one constant holding him in place– as much as it is tearing him apart from the inside.

He can’t feel his own body; isn’t able to move his own limbs that have developed a mind of their own.

From a bird’s eye view, Daniel is watching himself chase the tight heat around his cock.

Everything is a blur; the sharp snaps of his hips, the high-pitched moans as a replying choir.

There’s only one aspect that Daniel can make out in his haze– as if it’s branded in the back of his mind: Jihoon’s perfectly sculpted face. Pleasure is etched into his beautiful contours; nose scrunched up, hypnotizing eyes clouded with heavy arousal, and his pretty mouth hanging open with saliva running down the corners.

Jihoon is a beautiful mess and Daniel has the honor to bend and break him until he’s mended again.

His pace suddenly becomes rigid, nerves burnt out and muscles aching in the best way possible from how hard and long Daniel has been going at it already.

A few more thrusts and he’ll reach his orgasm; give to and take from Jihoon what has been promised.

Breath becoming more shallow, Daniel knows that he’ll hit the ground hard; he is falling and reaching an end with no web to catch him.

The only one who can catch him is Jihoon; who is coming more and more into vision until all Daniel sees is his captivating stare, heavy and… pitch-black.

“Come,” rolls off Jihoon’s tongue in a determined command.

Daniel’s vision turns white, and he feels as if he’s floating; as light as a feather, a part of his soul leaving him.

Everything is a blur; as his eyes are gummed up with the grains of sleep, the first few rays of sunshine weakly finding their way through the curtains and invading his darkness.

Daniel feels hot; consumed by the fire of arousal, sticky and dirty.

It’s going to be a long day, having to come down from his high.

Running away from the images haunting him– from Jihoon haunting him in his dreams, whether they be at night or at day.

 

## ☾ 

 

Daniel meets Jihoon again in a sleazy bar.

Despite the unflattering lightning, his beauty doesn’t suffer under it. Jihoon is, in simple words, otherworldly; ethereal. Eyes shining bright and bearing the universe in them; long eyelashes fluttering coyly against his high cheekbones; skin fair in contrast to his plush cherry lips.

Jihoon is even more beautiful than in Daniel’s memories– or dreams.

It has been two weeks since their last encounter and a few sleepless nights that are torturous to Daniel’s sanity.

And it seems like Jihoon is _aware_ of it, floating through the crowd, losing himself behind sweaty bodies, keeping Daniel on his toes for a sneak peak of the latter.

Daniel feels completely and utterly enamored; the pull is so strong as if Jihoon is the Sun keeping the planets around in line. The intensity dizzies his steps (he has never been a lightweight) towards Jihoon, walls spinning around him but his gaze is fixated on the crimson hair lingering in the crowd.

When Jihoon’s eyes flit upwards briefly to meet Daniel’s, his breath halts.

That’s when he knows this night isn’t going to be like the rest; the lonesome, the ache, the pained desire building within him.

 

## ☾ 

 

Perception and reality could be poles apart as so does Daniel learn from Jihoon.

Daniel had thought that he would be the one to bend Jihoon over; have his way with him, all pliant and obedient underneath him.

It all comes differently than expected.

Jihoon isn’t one to be tamed; apparent in how he controls the pace of their kisses, how he presses Daniel against the door to his bedroom, how his grip on Daniel’s hair is so tight that it’s already painful.

When Daniel lets out a whimper into the kiss, Jihoon doesn’t even look apologetic.

Instead his eyes turn dark and all that Daniel can read out of them is that Jihoon exactly has him where he wants him to be.

“You’re so _responsive_ ,” Jihoon croons out, his voice muffled against Daniel’s bared neck. “I can’t wait to hear you crying from my cock.”

Something breaks inside Daniel and catapults him into a headspace that’s new territory for him.

New, but so familiar; something that has been desired but never given.

It’s the vital spark needed to fan the flame; the flame of lustful passion.

 

Sultry eyes, predatory smile.

The Devil has taken over Jihoon– and Daniel is giving himself fully over to him.

Sprawled out on the bed on his back, he’s presenting himself to Jihoon in all of his naked glory; in all of his exposed vulnerability.

He’s under Jihoon’s mercy; submissive, anticipating.

Jihoon knows exactly what he wants.

He has come to conquer, claim, take and _take_ until his thirst is quenched.

“You’re so good to me. It was worth waiting for you.”

It has a shiver run down Daniel’s spine to be praised and know that he’s wanted.

That he is the one who can give Jihoon satisfaction.

Daniel lets go even more of himself; relaxes under Jihoon’s touches, takes in his skilled fingers more easily.

His heart is racing in his chest– not from anxiety, but from anticipation. It’s a whole new experience to be on the receiving end, but a satisfying one nonetheless.

There’s nothing tentative, experimental, about the way Jihoon drives his fingers up, builds up a measured pressure on Daniel’s sweet spot and pulls back just at the right moments. No, it’s done with determination, experience, and a hint of teasing mischievousness.

In the pit of his stomach, the tingling coil unfurls, never letting up but never reaching its full intensity.

Daniel feels light-headed; floaty. As if he’s a light feather again falling into the rough palms of Jihoon’s hands.

“Please. I need–” _you_ , he almost chokes out, pent up sexual frustration overspilling. What comes out of Daniel’s mouth instead is: “–need to come. Fuck me, _please_.”

Jihoon’s lips curl into a sinister smirk, but more so from the satisfaction to hear Daniel begging, than to plan to drag out the torturous teasing.

When Jihoon finally lines up, thrusts into Daniel until he completely bottomed out, everything falls finally into place.

_“I can’t wait to hear you crying from my cock.”_

It was a promise more than an attempt to rile up Daniel.

Jihoon is a predator devouring his gifted prey; relentless, merciless and yet glorying in their sexual act.

Animalistic grunts, eyes turned beastly. Hands holding onto Daniel’s hips so tight that the latter can already _feel_ the imprints that will last for days. Purple bruises blooming over Daniel’s neck down to his collarbones– a canvas colored by Jihoon’s teeth.

For someone so petite in frame, Jihoon has an awful amount of sheer force; thrusts sharp and powerful, the sound of skin slapping against skin resonating harshly through the room. It’s accompanied by Daniel’s cries, staccato and high-pitched.

Daniel knows he won’t last long.

Not with how Jihoon’s intensity burns him out; takes his breath of life away until his lungs sear.

It’s his high, his sexual peak, that brings back Daniel while simultaneously knocking him out.

Before his vision turns dark for what feels like an eternity, Daniel swears he sees the Devil hovering right over him.

Pitch-black eyes, blood-red broken halo growing out of Jihoon’s head.

Daniel is sure that his mind is playing tricks on him– especially when his visions returns, Jihoon’s worried face blurring together right in front of him.

And no curled horns to be found.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gone so hard on you.” He apologizes, stubby fingers caressing Daniel’s wet cheek tenderly.

It has all of Daniel’s doubts ebbing away.

“No, you were incredible. Best sex in my life.”

Daniel mumbles out sleepily, exhaustion seeping deep into his bones. Never once has he been this jaded after a round with his one-night-stands; all the more speaking for Jihoon’s advantage.

He’s met with a low laugh from Jihoon, who’s bathing in a golden afterglow; almost as if Jihoon has been filled with new life energy than satisfaction from sex.

“Yeah, it really was a _refreshing_ experience.”

Words become a jumbled mess in Daniel’s mind as sleep starts to take over.

Last thing he hears is: “You’re an oasis to _feast_ on.”

Daniel isn’t haunted by Jihoon in his dreams anymore after countless restless nights.

 

## ☾ 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the people who have helped me with this fic– you know who you are!
> 
> huuuge kudos to tori for organizing this whole exchange fic fest, and to the authors participating! 
> 
> to everyone reading this: thank you for coming so far and make sure to read the other stories too, give them lots of love! ♡


End file.
